Once Upon a Time
by Rosaleis
Summary: OS . JPLE . Il y a d'abord une rencontre, une dispute, une réconciliation, un mariage, une naissance puis un dernier adieu. Six moments qui créent une vie.


Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent.

Résumé : OS. Il y a d'abord une rencontre, une dispute, une réconciliation, un mariage, une naissance puis un dernier adieu. Six moments qui créent une vie ...

Note de l'auteur : Au départ, je les avais divisés en six drabbles différents. J'ai tout remis en un OS, pour plus de facilité. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'ici.

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

One Shot

* * *

**Il était une fois … Une rencontre**

Une petite fille rousse fit un dernier signe de la main à sa famille avant de monter dans un des wagons du Poudlard express. Son regard parcourut le long couloir à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui pourrait l'aider dans ce monde inconnu. A quelques pas d'elle, une petite fille du même âge fouillait un compartiment. Lily s'avança timidement alors que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs disparaissait derrière la porte.

« Je peux venir ? »

La fille lui adressa un sourire ravi avant de débarrassé de la place à côté d'elle.

« James ! »

Lily tourna la tête par réflexe. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle croisait ce regard chocolat si envoûtant. Le petit garçon à qui appartenait les yeux lui sourit. La petite rousse lui rendit son sourire avant d'entrer à son tour dans le compartiment.

**Il était une fois … Une dispute**

Beaucoup plus tard, quand ces deux premiers sourires ne seront plus que des lointains souvenirs. Les Maraudeurs tourmentaient encore Severus, élève de Serpentard. Celui-ci était suspendu dans les airs par une cheville.

« James Potter, pose-le. »

La voix tranchante de Lily claqua tel un fouet. Ledit garçon tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Lily jolie. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus Rogue tomba lourdement au sol, le souffle court. Lily se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Il lui murmura quelque chose avant de partir rapidement vers les cachots. Lily lança un regard remplit de haine à James.

« Tu es pathétique. Je te déteste ! »

**Il était une fois … Une réconciliation**

Les temps avaient changés, les personnes aussi. James regardait les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Un voile de tristesse volait ses yeux habituellement si rieurs. Tout c'était passé si vite, beaucoup trop vite. Des pas le sortirent de ses pensées noires. Il se redressa subitement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Le bruit des pas s'intensifia jusqu'à laisser apparaître Lily. James réagit dès qu'il la vit. Il n'avait pas la force de se disputer encore avec elle.

« Désolé, je ne devrai pas être ici. »

Il traversa rapidement la pièce, frôlant la fille de tous ses tourments. Lily frissonna à ce contact pourtant si bref.

« James, attends. »

Un murmure, un espoir fou. James s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte mais ne se retourna pas. La jolie rousse s'attendait à cette réaction après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

« James, pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je n'aurai pas du. Je ne voulais pas. »

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres du garçon.

« Je te pardonne Lily. Je ne saurai pas tant vouloir. »

Elle avait prévu de continuer, de lui expliquer mais les phrases restaient coincées dans sa gorge. Finalement, les gestes comptaient peut-être plus que les mots. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Il était une fois … Un mariage**

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi stressée. Elle chipotait nerveusement à son bouquet de lys blancs. La longue robe blanche qu'elle portait lui donnait des allures d'anges. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient lâchés, ondulant gracieusement dans son dos. Un diadème discret complétait le tout. La futur mariée jeta un regard critique à son reflet. Peut-être aurait-elle du choisir une autre couleur, ou un autre modèle de robe ?

« Tu es sublime Lils. Ne t'en fais pas, votre mariage sera parfait. »

Lily se retourna et offrit un petit sourire crispé à Sirius. Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle accepta et tout deux traversèrent la maison jusqu'au jardin. Une musique envoûtante s'éleva dans l'air. Lily serra plus fort le bras de Sirius quand la porte s'ouvrit sur eux. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux, des sourires bienveillant traversant leur visage. Ils avancèrent entre les deux rangées de chaises et elle pu enfin voir James. Il était si beau, si élégant dans son costume qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Sirius la laissa devant son meilleur ami, et après un dernier sourire, se plaça derrière les mariés. La cérémonie commença, mais aucun des deux n'écoutait vraiment. Chacun plongé dans ce regard qu'ils chérissaient tant, si particulier. Ces deux regards aux couleurs enchanteresses.

**Il était une fois … Une naissance**

Une jeune femme rousse poussa une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller contre les oreillers du lit. De la sueur perlait sur son front et sa respiration était saccadée. Un cri déchira le silence momentané de la pièce. James se pencha au-dessus de sa femme, un petit paquet en main. Il déposa avec précaution le petit être dans les bras de sa maman. Les yeux de Lily brillèrent alors qu'elle voyait enfin son bébé. James découvrit légèrement la tête du nouveau-né et quelques cheveux d'un noir de jais apparurent.

« Regarde-le, il est aussi craquant que son père ! »

Lily rit et serra un peu plus son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci gigota, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Deux prunelles émeraude apparurent au monde, pour ne plus jamais s'effacer.

« Bienvenu dans notre monde Harry James Potter »

**Il était une fois … Un dernier adieu**

Le ciel était couvert, aucunes étoiles ne perçaient ses nuages épais. Un vent glacial balaya un jardin désert. A l'intérieur d'une maison, un enfant pleura. Sa mère se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le petit garçon d'un an cessa ses pleurs et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Son père apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. Il aurait voulu leur dire à quel point il les aimait, leur assurer que dans quelques temps, tout serait fini. Mais il ne pouvait mentir à sa femme. La mort était à leur porte, pouvant frappée à tout moment.

Soudain, un bruit sourd déchira le silence inquiétant du village. James se précipita à la fenêtre. Son visage blêmit alors qu'un homme avançait dans leur jardin. Il se retourna vers sa famille, sa baguette à la main.

« Il est là. Prends Harry et pars, j'essayerai de le retenir. »

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de Lily alors qu'elle secouait la tête. James s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, leur fils entre eux.

« Lily, fais ce que je te dis. Sauve toi avec notre fils. »

« James, je ne veux pas. Je t'aime. »

James regarda Lily dans les yeux. Il effaça du revers de sa main les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur »

Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard, une dernière fois.


End file.
